In general, robots have been developed for industries to serve as a part of factory automation. In recent years, as fields that apply the robots have been further extended, medical robots, aerospace robots, and the like have been developed and home robots which can be used in a general home have also been manufactured.
One representative example of the home robots can include a robot cleaner and in this case, the robot cleaner means an apparatus which automatically cleans an area to be cleaned by suctioning foreign materials including dust, and the like from a floor surface while autonomously traveling at the area to be cleaned without an operation by the user. The robot cleaner senses obstacles positioned in the cleaning area, and the like through various sensors, and the like and controls a traveling path and a cleaning operation of the robot cleaner by using a sensing result.
An initial robot cleaner randomly performs cleaning while autonomously traveling and an area where the cleaning cannot be performed by presence of the obstacle and a state of the floor surface may be generated. In order to complement such a disadvantage, in recent years, technologies have been developed, which perform the cleaning by partitioning all areas to be cleaned, that is, an whole cleaning area into a plurality of cleaning areas or cells or perform the cleaning by distinguishing an area at which the cleaning is performed within a prepared cleaning map and an area at which the cleaning needs to be performed by preparing a map for the whole cleaning area.